Söldner der Bärentatze/Rollenspiel
Allgemeines Die hier aufgeführte Liste ist weder komplett, noch das einzige Rollenspiel, was Gildenintern passiert. Kleinere "Events" werden hier nicht unbedingt aufgeführt, kann aber immer wieder Mal spontan vor kommen (wie zum Beispiel Kampfübungen oder ein zufälliges Scharmützel etc.). Wir legen viel Wert auf "ernstes" und "gutes" Rollenspiel und praktizieren es dementsprechend. Wichtig: Informationen zu unseren "abgeschlossenen Aufträgen" sind rein OOC zu behandeln. Jemand, der nicht dabei war oder nicht zur Gilde gehört, weiss davon nichts. Abgeschlossene Aufträge thumb|110px|Aladenia van Mallenhof Auftragstitel: Schatzkarte der Adligen - Entgegennahme Auftragsart: Gegenstandsbeschaffung Auftraggeber: Cormagh (resp. Unbekannter Mann) Beschreibung: Ein unbekannter Mann verlangt eine Schatzkarte, die man von einer Informantin im Magierviertel erhalten soll. Zu Dritt durchsuchen sie das Magierviertel, finden sie, infiltrieren anschliessend in "wohlhabender" Verkleidung die Burg, wo sie von derselbigen die Schatzkarte erhalten. Ausführende: Zylos, Lancaster, Thiarla Statusbericht: Erfolgreich abgeschlossen Auftragstitel: '''Missionierung für das Licht in Westfall '''Auftragsart: Geleitschutz Auftragsgeber: Elethas van Mallenhof Beschreibung: Ein Paladin sucht Geleitschutz für seine Missionierung in Westfall. Sein Ziel ist es, die Leute dort zum Licht zu bekehren, sodass sie sich ihren Sünden stellen. Unser einziges Ziel ist es, ihn lebend rein und raus zu bringen. Alles andere muss zusätzlich bezahlt werden. Zeitpunkt: 18.12.2010 OOC - Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Söldnerbund Dämmersturm Ausführende: Lancaster, Bearnwin Statusbericht: Elethas starb bei einem "tragischen Unfall". Dadurch wurde viel Zeit und Nerven gespart... Zusätzlich wurde auch noch ein "nicht mehr benötigtes" Geldbeutelchen als Lohn entgegen genommen. thumb|150px|Ugrosch Silberkrug Auftragstitel: '''Der verschollene Ugrosch Silberkrug '''Auftragsart: Bergung und Geleitschutz Auftragsgeber: Ein zwielichter Geschäftsmann Beschreibung: Ugrosch Silberkrug und ein von ihm beauftragter Ausgrabungstrupp sind seit Tagen verschollen... Er hat wichtige Ware bei sich! Findet ihn, möglichst lebend. Zuletzt hat man ihn sagen hören, dass er zu einer Höhle im Sumpfland wollte, die voller Reptilien sei... Zeitpunkt: 23.12.2010 Ausführende: Bearnwin, Drudkh, (Angarosh) Statusbericht: Ugrosch verstarb, wegen Unaufmerksamkeit der Gruppe, somit wurde der Sold um die Hälfte gemindert. Angarosh wurde wegen mehrmaligen Fehlverhalten und Missachtung der Rangordnung aus der Söldnerbande entlassen. Drudkh wurde wegen Fehlverhaltens und Missachtung der Rangordnung gemahnt. Auftragstitel: Informationen von Deleyra des Regiments Löwenfaust. Auftragsart: Informationsbeschaffung Auftraggeber: A.B. (*Name den Söldnern bekannt) Beschreibung: '''Wir brauchen Informationen über die Person "Deleyra“ vom "Regiment Löwenfaust“. Anscheinend plant sie einen Angriff auf die verfluchten Gilneer. Wir brauchen alles darüber, was wir raus kriegen können. Weiterhin von Vorteil sind Nachname, Familienangehörigkeit und alles, was ihr schaden könnte. '''Zeitpunkt: 05.01.2011 (nachträglich eingereicht) Ausführende: '''Zylos, Lancaster, Thiarla '''Statusbericht: Die Zielperson hat sich als "Oberst Deleyra Horkins" herausgestellt. Wir haben übrigens einen Weg gefunden, ihr Schaden zuzufügen, warten nun aber auf einen weiteren Auftrag des Auftraggebers - wenn es den geben wird. Auftragstitel: '''Wildgewordene Worgen im Sumpfland '''Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: Wache von Menethil Beschreibung: Zwei unkontrollierte Worgen machen in letzter Zeit Menethil unsicher. Keine Ahnung wieso sie sich so weit vom Silberwand entfernen. Jedoch stören sie die Aufräumarbeiten, indem sie Reisende, Schutzlose und Vieh angreifen. Sie können sich nicht all zu weit entfernt von Menethil selbst aufhalten. Findet sie und bringt ihre Köpfe mit! Zeitpunkt: 06.01.2011 Ausführende: '''Cormagh, Lancaster, Argofan, Gaedrir '''Statusbericht: Cormagh führte die Knochenbrecher Lancaster, Argofan und Gaedrir durchs Sumpfland. Nachdem Lancaster das Spähen übernahm fanden sie beim ersten Durchsuchen des Gebietes nichts. Bei der Befragung von Hauptmann Starkfaust ging hervor, dass sich die Worgen in der Nähe befinden sollten. Beim zweiten Versuch fanden sie erst den einen Worgen in der Nähe von Menethil, der sich sogleich auf Lancaster warf. Ein Kampf entbrannte und auch der zweite Worgen erschien. Jeweils zwei Knochenbrecher haben sich um einen Worgen gekümmert. Nach einem langen Kampf zogen die Worgen den Kürzeren und fielen kurz nacheinander... Die Knochenbrecher waren leicht, bis mittelschwer verletzt, doch allesamt erschöpft. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle wurde der Sold für die beiden abgehackten Köpfe entgegen genommen. thumb|200px|Burg Schattenfang Auftragstitel: '''Eskorte von Hielo Helado zur Burg Schattenfang '''Auftragsart: Eskorte Auftragsgeber: Hielo Helado Beschreibung: Eskortiert Hielo Helado zur Burg Schattenfang. Diejenigen, die ihn auch hindurch eskortieren erhalten einen extra Sold. Er sucht in der Burg Materialien für eine Verzauberung. Zeitpunkt: 22.01.11 OOC - Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei und erstmalige Begegnung mit der Morgenstern Bande Ausführende Bärentatze: Cormagh, Bearnwin, Lancaster, Argofan, Gaedrir Ausführende Krähenschrei: Tredan, Erien, Bôíndil Statusbericht: Zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt trafen sich die Söldner der Bärentatze - Bearnwin, Todesauge, Argofan und Gaedrir - mit dem Auftraggeber Hielo und seinem Begleiter Aleric an der Station Algaz im nördlichen Loch Modan. Die Reise wurde zu Fuß angetreten. Auf dem Thandolübergang wurden sie dann von vier Räubern überfallen... Einer mit seltsamen Akzent und einem Hang zu Gemüse, ein dämlicher Riese mit Sprachfehler, ein sich ständig wiederholender Gnom und ein aufschneiderischer Zwerg... Diese jedoch stellten kein all zu großes Problem dar. Zwei wurden von der Brücke geworfen, einer ist freiwillig gesprungen und der Vierte ist über die Brücke geflüchtet. Daraufhin stiessen Cormagh, Erien, Bôíndil und kurz darauf auch noch Tredan zu ihnen. An der Grenze vom Vorgebirge des Hügellands zum Silberwald mussten wir mit einem taktischen Manöver wurde Chaos im Verlassenen-Lager gestiftet, während die Zivilisten und Späher an ihnen vorbei schlichen. Endlich in der Burg Schattenfang angekommen, übernahm Cormagh das Kommando und liess sich von niemandem - nicht Mal vom Auftraggeber - etwas sagen. Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen, in der einen die Söldner der Bärentatze, die den Stosstrupp bildeten und die Burg stürmen sollten, um die größte Gefahr auszuschalten. Kurz darauf folgte der zweite Trupp, bestehend aus dem Krähenschrei und den Zivilisten, der seine gewünschte Ware erhielt. Somit konnte der Auftrag zufriedenstellend abgeschlossen werden. Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: *Den Söldnern bekannt* Beschreibung: Wieder Mal müssen wir jemandem ein paar Knochen brechen... Um genau zu sein, einem Kerl mit schielenden Augen. Zielperson: '''Name unbekannt, schielt mit einem Auge, blaue Flecken im Gesicht, eine Augenbraue in zwei Hälften. Hält sich entweder im alten Park oder am Kathedralenplatz auf. '''Zeitpunkt: 23.01.11 Ausführende: '''Cormagh, Bearnwin, Zylos '''Statusbericht: '''Zylos konnte die Zielperson, unter dem Vorwand ein Geschäft abschliessen zu wollen, zum Hafen locken. Verfolgt von Bearnwin, die alles beobachtete. Dort angekommen, kam Cormagh aus seinem Versteck und verstrickte sich, zusammen mit Bearnwin, in einen kurzen, jedoch effektiven Kampf. Ergebnis: Opfer liegt bewusstlos am Boden, Arm gebrochen und mit mehreren nicht all zu tiefen Schnittwunden übersät. Der Auftraggeber war zufrieden. '''Auftragsart: Leibwache Auftragsgeber: Kamâhl / Aleric Beschreibung: Für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen am Arathor Turnier in Sturmwind. Zeitpunkt: 28.01.2011 Ausführende: Cormagh, Lancaster, Bearnwin, Gorgamon, Ryoz Statusbericht: Der Abend verlief großteils ruhig... Einen älterer Mann in Plattenrüstung konnte man frühzeitig überzeugen den Ring wieder zu verlassen. Später konnte man einen - wie sich heraus gestellt hatte - Worgen davon abhalten, junge Frauen zu misshandeln. Ausserdem wurde ein pöbelnder Todesritter zurecht gewiesen. Während dem finalen Kampf, kam es zu Außeinandersetzungen mit einem zu groß geratenen Wildhammerzwerg... Darauf muss man aber nicht weiter eingehen. thumb|200px|Martimer Wetterstein Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: Krondar Tischbein Beschreibung: Ein Arzt, will die Leiche eines anderen Arztes. Wofür wissen wir nicht und geht uns auch nichts an. Zielperson: '''Martimer Wetterstein. Arzt, gepflegtes, ausgebleichtes Haar, sowie ein gestutzter Schnauzbart. Am Kathedralenplatz gesichtet. '''Zeitpunkt: 04.02.11 Ausführende: '''Zylos, Lancaster, Kábur '''Statusbericht: '''Zylos konnte die Zielperson, unter dem Vorwand ihm etwas zu trinken spendieren zu wollen, ins Zwergenviertel locken. Dort wiederum wurde er von Kábur gebeten ihm bei einem "Verletzten" zu helfen. Nach langem hin und her wurde der Arzt von einem Säckchen Gold überzeugt. In einer Ecke angekommen, wurde ihm dann die flache Seite des Schwertes über den Kopf gezogen... Leider wurde er dadurch nur kurz bewusstlos und torkelte blutüberströmt davon, was zwei Zivilisten auf sie aufmerksam machte. Wieder aber konnte Zylos ihn weg locken, diesmal in die Bahn Richtung Eisenschmiede, wo er einen "guten Arzt" kannte... Das Opfer hatte vor Aufregung wohl vergessen, dass er selbst einer war und ging darauf ein. Auf der Fahrt jedoch schubste Zylos den Wehrlosen raus. Dieser Schlug erst hart gegen die Wand und dann auf den Boden auf und war sofort bewusstlos. Als die Söldner den bewusstlosen Körper fanden, löschte 'Todesauge' sein Leben aus und Kábur transportierte die Leiche zum Versteck in Eisenschmiede... Wo sie kurz daraufhin den offensichtlich immer noch betrunkenen Krondar hin lotsten und die beiden alleine liessen... '''Name: Eine schreckliche Woche in Theramore Auftragsart: Eskorte/Leibwache Auftragsgeber: '''Aladenia van Mallenhof '''Beschreibung: Eskortiert Aladenia van Mallenhof nach Theramore. Sie ist zwar nervig, hat aber ein lockeres Täschchen. Sie muss lebend ankommen. Eine Woche später wird sie wieder zurück eskortiert. Zeitpunkt: 11.-20.02.11 OOC-Sonstiges: Alles im Reiter Plot: Theramore nachzulesen. Auftragstitel: '''Ich brauche Ziegenblut! '''Auftragsart: Besorgung Auftragsgeber: Eine seltsame Gnomin Beschreibung: Wir brauchen einen Eimer oder eine Dose voll Draenei-Blut... Ich glaub ein Bierschlauch tuts auch. Für was sie das braucht? Kann uns doch egal sein. Zeitpunkt: 20.02.2011 Ausführende: '''Bearnwin, Thiarla, Thurgan, Araney, Lancaster '''Statusbericht: Lange Sache. Zuerst wurde das Gör losgeschickt eine Draenei vom Kathedralplatz zu locken. Nur zu blöd hatten wir den Vorschlag der Gnomin, Goldhain, nicht beachtet. Nachdem das Gör eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr wiederkam, ging die Auftraggeberin einige Male nachschauen. "Sie redet noch mit einer Draenei." Nach weiterer Zeit des Wartens verlor Bearnwin, hier die Leiterin des Trupp's, die Geduld und stapfte zum Kathedralenplatz um das Gör wegzuschleifen. Danach schickte sie Lancaster, der es glücklicherweise schaffte die Draenei zum Friedhof zu locken. Natürlich unter einem passenden Vorwand. Die Draenei wurde von den Söldnern eingekreist, wobei Thurgan verfrüht und ohne Befehl angriff. Der darauffolgende Kampf wurde von Lancaster entschieden als er die Draenei rammte. Nach noch einem Schlag auf den Kopf fiel sie schliesslich bewusstlos zu Boden. Bearnwin nahm ihr das Blut aus der Armbeuge, und steckte den Schlauch gerade noch rechtzeitig ein um nicht von vorbeiziehenden Dämmerstürmern dabei gesehen zu werden. Unter dem Vorwand die Draenei hier gefunden zu haben trugen Bearnwin und Thurgan selbige dann zum Lazarett wobei sie ihnen kurz vor der Kathedrale abgenommen wurde. Die ihnen folgenden Dämmerstürmer wurden glücklicherweise durch einen Paladin abgelenkt, und die Söldner konnten verschwinden. thumb|300px|Kugarosch der 'Meister' Auftragstitel: '''Der 'Meister' von ein paar Hexern '''Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: Zylos Beschreibung: Da kommt er wieder zurück gekrochen, dieser Zylos... Und auch gleich mit Problemen, aber zahlen kann er auch nicht. Naja, er wird seine Schulden abbezahlen... Auf irgendeine Weise... Auf jeden Fall müssen wir einem hässlichen Kerl folgen, um einen Hexer auffindig zu machen, der das Leben lassen soll. Zielperson 1: 'Hässlich, dreckig, rote Robe und die blonden, fettigen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Wohl auch ein Hexer. Ihm müssen wir folgen, um zu unserem eigentlichen Ziel zu kommen. '''Zielperson 2: ' Die Zielperson hat eine rauhe Stimme... Und ist Hexer... Ja, mehr wissen wir nicht. Zu töten. '''Zeitpunkt: 20.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. Ausführende Bärentatze: '''Cormagh '''Ausführende Krähenschrei: '''Erien '''Statusbericht: Da kommt er zurück gekrochen, dieser Kerl... Und natürlich nicht, ohne Cormagh um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Eigentlich wollte dieser ihn in der Luft zerreissen... Aber im letzten Moment bot der Kerl den Söldner an, dafür zu bezahlen. Gutes Gold, welches er nicht hatte. So verpflichtete er sich wieder einmal die Schulden bei den Söldnern abzubezahlen. Jedenfalls wollte er, dass man einen gewissen Hexenmeister umlegt, der wohl der Kopf einer Hexer-Bande sei. Cormagh hatte sowieso gerade Lust auf ein Geplänkel... Doch alleine konnte es schwer werden... Kurzerhand wurde Erien ‚überzeugt’ sich ihm anzuschliessen. Nun galt es, den hässlichen, dreckigen Kerl mit blonden Zöpfen und in roter Robe ausfindig zu machen, der sie dann zu ihren Anführer brachte. Sie fanden ihn später im Zwergenviertel, folgten ihm, wurden direkt zum Aufenthaltsort seines Meisters geführt und als hässliche Kerl wieder weg ging, versuchten die beiden Söldner mit einer List in sein Haus zu dringen... Dies schlug fehl, also wurde die Tür eingeschlagen. Das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Der Hexenmeister – ein äußerst hässlicher Dunkeleisenzwerg, wie sich herausstellte – war anfangs geschockt und nachdem ein paar wenige Worte gesprochen wurden, stürmte Cormagh auf ihn, schwang seine Axt und versenkte sie... Jedoch nicht in den Zwergen, sondern in die aufgetauchte Teufelswache, die dadurch in ihre Welt befördert wurde... Wild grinsend wollte sich Cormagh wieder ans Werk machen, doch da kam schon der nächste Gegner... Ein Leerwandler... Cormaghs Axt konnte nichts ausrichten. Doch zum Glück war Erien etwas in der Naturmagie bewandert, sodass auch dieser Gegner vernichtet werden konnte. Als nächstes wurde ein kreischender Wichtel beschworen, der mit einem kräftigen Tritt zurück in den Nether befördert wurde. Wimmernd und jammernd stand nun der Dunkeleisenzwerg vor ihnen, immer wieder beteuernd, dass er ach so mächtig sei... Um dies zu widerlegen spaltete Cormagh seinen Schädel, dass Blut verteilte sich im ganzen Raum und auf des Zwergens Rüstung und Wappenrock... Ungesehen verliessen sie den Tatort. Der Hexenmeister war nicht mehr. Auftragstitel: '''Kopfgeld auf irgendeinen van Haven '''Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: John Redford, ein Gilneer Beschreibung: Der Kerl hat wohl ein Problem mit den van Havens... Zumindest gibts sattes Gold für jeden einzelnen von denen, den wir umhauen. Aber einer in einem gewissen Zeitraum reicht glaub ich völlig aus. Zielgilde: '''Haus Van Haven. Roter Wappenrock mit Drachen. Jedes Mitglied ist vom Kopfeld betroffen '''Zeitpunkt: 21.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. Ausführende Bärentatze: '''Cormagh, Thurgan, Araney, Aladenia '''Ausführende Krähenschrei: '''Erien '''Statusbericht: Mithilfe von Aladenia wurde die Zielperson sehr zügig zum Friedhof gelockt, unter dem Vorwand spazieren gehen zu wollen. Das locken, und auch das anschliessende verprügeln lief ohne Zwischenfälle. Nachdem die getarnten Söldner weg waren holte Aladenia die Wache, und sagte brav aus. Sie bekam einen Freudensprung als ein hinzukommender Paladin eine verfluchte Gilneerin fortscheuchen wollte. Ansonsten lief der Auftrag perfekt, fast schon zu perfekt. Auftragstitel: '''Ein Schiff kapern '''Auftragsart: Ablenkung/Besorgung Auftragsgeber: Seeräuber der Drei Winde Beschreibung: Diese Seeräuber - ohne Schiff - brauchen dringend eins... Also müssen wir ihnen dabei helfen eins zu besorgen... Am Hafen von Sturmwind steht schon eins bereit... Und wir sollen dabei helfen, dass es in ihren Besitz kommt. Zeitpunkt: 23.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. Ausführende Bärentatze: '''Cormagh, Thurgan, Araney, Kayden '''Ausführende Krähenschrei: '''Erien '''Statusbericht: Die Söldner trafen, allesamt vermummt, zur vereinbarten Zeit vor der alten Kaserne ein. Cormagh war etwas erstaunt, dass alle, die hier rum standen, anscheinend keinen Wert drauf lagen, ihre Identität zu verbergen. Die Vorbereitungen gingen ein Weilchen, da man diesen Haufen erst organisieren musste... Was erwartet man auch von Seeräubern? Nachdem Cormagh der Plan erklärt wurde, machte er sich mit seinen Söldnern auf, in Position zu gehen. Ein nerviger Kerl mit einem hässlichen Hut stellte sich ihnen in den Weg... Was er mit einem Faustschlag in die Magengegend bezahlen musste... Auch später trat dieser nervige Kerl immer wieder auf... Wie sich herausstellte griff er sogar mit seiner Bande Erien an... Das wird er noch bereuen. Als alle in Position waren wurde das Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet. Cormagh und Thurgan stritten sich lauthals mit Araney und Kayden. Die Wachen waren mit ihnen beschäftigt, bis Alarm geschlagen wurde. Sofort kehrten sie um, woraufhin ein Kampf auf dem Schiff entfacht wurde. Nach kurzer Überlegung griffen auch die Söldner ein. Beim Kampf wurde mindestens eine Wache getötet und mehrere verletzt. Als das Schiff dann schlussendlich vom Hafen ablegte, konnten wir noch im letzten Moment auf den Steg springen und uns aus dem Staub machen, bevor die verbliebenen Wachen sich mit uns anlegen wollten. Von weitem hörten wir Kanonenschüsse, die wohl auf das Schiff gerichtet waren. Wir haben seither auch nichts mehr von diesen Seeräubern gehört. Aber ehrlich gesagt, wen interessiert’s? Wir haben unseren Sold. Auftragstitel: '''Den Markt bewachen '''Auftragsart: Wache''' Auftragsgeber:' Lorgan' ' '''Beschreibung:' Der Markt in Seenhain benötigte noch ein paar Wachen. Zeitpunkt: 25.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges:' In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. ' Ausführende Bärentatze: '''Bearnwin, Kabúr, Araney, Raiku, Thurgan '''Ausführende Krähenschrei: '''Erien, Tredan '''Statusbericht: Bearnwin kam einige Zeit vor Eröffnung des Marktes in Seenhain an. Nachdem es eine kleine Unstimmigkeit bezüglich der Bezahlung gab, schaute sie sich das Marktgelände an. Zum Glück kam eine weitere Söldnerin, Araney, ebenfalls frühzeitig welche sie dann in der Taverne postierte. Der gesamte Markt an sich lief relativ ruhig ab. Nach und nach trudelten noch weitere Söldner ein, unter anderem auch Mitglieder des Krähenschrei'''s. Bearnwin stach zwar ein Individuum ins Auge dass recht öffentlich Werbung für Meuchelarbeit machte, konnte aber den Organisator nicht auffinden um zu fragen was sie tun solle. Den ganzen Abend lang mussten die Söldner nicht Handgreiflich werden, Zurechtweisungen oder Drohungen genügten. Gegen Ende, im Grunde schon nach den Feierlichkeiten, gab es noch eine kleine Unstimmigkeit über schlechten Alkohol. Im Beisein dreier Söldner wurde dies aber schnell geklärt. Da der Organisator aber immernoch nicht aufzufinden war, wurden die Söldner nicht offziell verabschiedet. Da sich Seenhain allerdings langsam leerte entschied Bearnwin dass der Auftrag ausgeführt worden war. thumb|290px|Die Söldner bedrängen den Dieb. '''Auftragstitel: Schriftrollenbesorgung Auftragsart: Besorgung Auftragsgeber: Unbekannte Elfe Beschreibung: Aus der Bibliothek in Sturmwind wurde in privates Stück gestohlen. Es handelt sich um eine Achäologische Studie über Nachteflische Ornamente, leider in der passenden Sprache Zeitpunkt: 26.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. Ausführende Bärentatze: Thiarla, Lancaster, Araney Ausführende Krähenschrei: Erien, Tredan, Sheireén Statusbericht: Die Söldner beschlossen sich aufzuteilen und jedes Viertel in Zweiergruppen zu durchkämmen. Da der Dieb am selbigen Tag noch gesichtet worden war, konnte er ja noch nicht weit sein. Die Söldner bemerkten zwei der Begegnungen nicht, ehe der gesuchte Mann schliesslich von Tredan und Araney im Altstadtviertel gesichtet wurde. Sehr schnell wurde dem Mann die Studie abgenommen, obwohl eine Söldnerin des Krähenschreis, hinzugekommen, den Dieb noch befragen wollte wurde dies unterbunden. Sehr schnell gingen die Söldner auch wieder, natürlich mit der Studie im Gepäck. Auftragstitel: Die Krankenschwester braucht bald Pflege Auftragsart: Kopfgeldjagd Auftragsgeber: Die Schattenfänger Beschreibung: Die Krankenschwester hat wohl jemandem ans Bein gepinkelt. Dafür darf sie nun die Rechnung bezahlen. Zielperson: Sanguena Purdue. Rote Haare, mit Rubinen besetztes Armband. Krankenschwester vom Lazarett in der Kathedrale. Zeitpunkt: 27.02.2011 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei. Ausführende Bärentatze: Cormagh, Zylos, Araney, Baltog, Leonì Ausführende Krähenschrei: Erien, Tredan Statusbericht: Erst musste Cormagh Zylos so herrichten, dass er unbemerkt ins Lazarett kann. Dann war die Krankenschwester aber nicht dort... Glücklicherweise fand er sie dann nicht weit vom Kathedralenplatz entfernt, wo er sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit weg locken konnte. Erst schien es ganz einfach zu sein... Eine wehrlose Krankenschwester, allein, in einer Ecke, umringt von mehreren Schlägern? Naja, dem war nicht so... Auf einmal konnte sie zumindest etwas kämpfen... Nicht nur das, auch Schattenmagie wirkte sie! Eine Krankenschwester des Lazaretts! Interessant... Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt irrelevant. Sie wäre auch einfach zu besiegen gewesen, wenn nicht urplötzlich ihr angeblicher Vater - wohl ein Magier - aufgetaucht wäre, der drei Penner angeheuert hat und sich gegen die Bärentatzen gestellt hätte... Ein Kampf entbrannte... Die Krankenschwester ging verletzt zu Boden und wurde weggetragen... Als dann das Risiko zu groß wurde, dass noch mehr selbsternannte Helden oder gar Stadtwachen vorbei kamen, flüchteten die Bärentatzen in alle Richtungen... Auftrag erfüllt, auch wenn nicht zu aller Zufriedenheit. Auftragstitel: Gerüchte über eine Gilneerin verbreiten Auftragsart: Gerüchte verbreiten Auftragsgeber: John Redford, ein Gilneer Beschreibung: Da es schwer ist, diese Gilneerin zu verprügeln, machen wirs anders... Wir verbreiten das Gerücht, dass jemand ein Kopfgeld auf sie angesetzt hat... Nun, es ist ja so... Aber Mal sehen, was draus wird... Zielperson: ' '''Zeitpunkt: 01.03.2011 Ausführende: Thiarla, Evans Statusbericht: Das Gerücht worde erfolgreich an mehrere Zivilisten verbreitet. Zudem sogar persönlich an die Zielperson und deren Freunde. Für Verwirrung sollte dementsprechend gesorgt sein. Nun müssen wir nur noch den Sold einfordern. thumb|300px|Brennende Steppe Name: Eine Eskorte für Sulfuronwasser Auftragsart: Eskorte/Besorgung Auftragsgeber: Virelis Smith Beschreibung: Dieser Kerl braucht viel Sulfuronwasser und wir sollen ihn zur Quelle bringen, ihn schützen und wahrscheinlich beim Transport helfen. Zeitpunkt: 04.03.11 OOC-Sonstiges: In Kollaboration mit dem Krähenschrei und feindschaftlicher Unterstützung der Morgenstern Bande. Ausführende Bärentatze: Cormagh, Bearnwin, Lancaster Ausführende Krähenschrei: Erien Statusbericht: Cormagh und Erien gingen voraus, um die Gegend zu erkundschaften, während sich Bearnwin, 'Todesauge' und der Auftraggeber Virelis im Tal der Helden trafen. Wie versprochen hatte er Proviant in Form von gutem Bier dabei. Ereignislos war die Reise bis nach Seenhain, doch kurz danach wurde die kleine Gruppe wieder einmal überfallen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen waren es zwei Räuber der verhassten Wegelagerer... Und zwar der Dämlack mit dem Sprachfehler und der Gemüsefresser, der nur ernst genommen werden möchte... Nach ihrem gescheiterten Hinterhalt, der die Söldner wohl zu Tode hätte erschrecken sollen und der Aussage: "Sie würden sie jetzt essen wollen." griffen diese beiden an... Ein gewohnt kurzes Geplänkel entfachte, ein paar Treffer beiderseits wurden ausgeteilt, bevor die Wegelagerer einen 'taktischen' Rückzug ansetzten und über die Klippe in den See sprangen. Danach gab es eine verbale Ausseinandersetzung zwischen Bearnwin und 'Todesauge', da dieser sich in seine Worgengestalt wandelte und der ohnehin verschreckte Auftraggeber sich nun noch unsicherer fühlte. Glücklicherweise legte sich das bald, sodass sie sich beim Eingang der sengenden Schlucht mit Cormagh und Erien trafen. Nach kurzer Lagebesprechung ging es weiter bis zu einem größeren Hügel, wo der Weg nach links direkt in ein Hordelager führte. Nach rechts konnte man wenig erkennen, also flog Erien über das Hordelager und 'Todesauge' und Bearnwin erkundschafteten den Weg rechts vom Hügel. Wie sich herausstellte, war rechts vom Hügel ein Lager der Thoriumbruderschaft... Kaum wusste Cormagh bescheid und wollte den rechten Weg einschlagen, da kam ein rauchender und bekannter Riesenvogel vom Himmel hinabgestürzt und schliff dem Boden entlang... Mit einem Umhang und schliesslich einem Beutel Wasser konnte die Glut erstickt werden, sodass sich der Vogel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in eine Elfe verwandeln konnte. Ein Beutel mit schmerzhemmenden Tee von Virelis und schon musste die Reise weiter. Bis zum Schwarzfels war es relativ ereignislos, zwischendurch musste eine Wache gemeuchelt werden... Das größere Problem waren die großen, rostigen Ketten, die hinab, tiefer in den Berg führten, die wohl den Auftraggeber und die Elfe etwas erschreckten. Mit einer Mischung aus gutem Zureden und starken Armen gelangten dann doch alle rüber. Durch den Schwarzfels selbst schlichen sich die Söldner mit dem Auftraggeber im Schlepptau durch bis zum Grimmigen Säufer... Den ein oder anderen Meuchelmord oder lautlosen Überfall konnte man dabei nicht verhindern. Im Grimmigen Säufer selbst machten wir uns daran, die Fässer anzuzapfen und das wertvolle Sulfuronwasser in Virelis Beutel abzufüllen... Nur blöd, dass sie dabei erwischt wurden, also traten die Fünf den leicht chaotischen Rückzug an, verfolgt von einer großen Schar an wütenden Dunkeleisenzwergen... Bei einer Kreuzung warf Bearnwin ein paar Rauchbomben auf den Boden, sodass die Verfolger erst einmal die Orientierung verloren... Etwas ermüdet kamen die Söldner und der Auftraggeber draussen an, die Gittertüren hinter sich geschlossen, natürlich und traten die Rückreise an... Anscheinend trank dabei nur Cormagh vom 'Proviant', ausser vielleicht Erien, die ahnungslos einen Schluck davon nahm. Die Rückreise verlief ruhig und in Seenhain nahmen die Söldner ihren wohlverdienten Sold entgegen, sowie auch ein Lob vom Auftraggeber. Ein angenehmer Bonus, oder? Auftragstitel: '''Unsichtbare Leibwache '''Auftragsart: Leibwache Auftragsgeber: Tjalmar Beschreibung: Dieser Tjalmar verschwindet für eine Woche wohin und er macht sich Sorgen um seine Frau, die in Sturmwind zurück bleibt... Wir sollen sie im Auge behalten, da sie letztens überfallen wurde. Zeigt euch aber nicht, sie soll nicht wissen, dass sie geschützt wird. Zielperson: Tjalmars Frau Zeitpunkt: 11.03.2011 Ausführende: Baltog, Thiarla Statusbericht: <<>> Auftragstitel: '''Die Loyalität eines Söldners testen '''Auftragsart: Täuschung Auftragsgeber: Glenn Beschreibung: Er möchte die Loyalität von einem seiner Leute, Aredian, testen. Zeitpunkt: 16.03.2011 Ausführende: Raiku Statusbericht: Nachdem die Söldner von Glenn das Gold für den Auftrag entgegen genommen haben, wurde Raiku los geschickt, nach Aredian zu suchen. Immerhin kannte sie ihn persönlich und nannte ihn einen Freund. Sie fand ihn in den nächsten Tagen auch, versuchte ihn zu überreden gegen Glenn zu agieren für 20 Goldstücke. Dieser war jedoch standhaft und beteuerte seine Loyalität... Auftrag erfüllt, Test bestanden, alle zufrieden. thumb|270px|Talbrik und Tubuk Zischelrad Auftragstitel: '''Rettet Petunia aus den Fängen der wahnsinnigen Gnome '''Auftragsart: Bergung und Rettung Auftragsgeber: Cormagh (durch Marcus) Beschreibung: Die Frau wollte uns gerade heute einen Auftrag geben, als Marcus bemerkt hat, wie sie von zwei Gnomen verschleppt wurde. Findet sie! Und holt sie zurück! Zeitpunkt: 20.03.2011 Ausführende: Bearnwin, Tredan, Araney, Thurgran Statusbericht: Petunia Adensen, eine potentielle Auftraggeberin, wurde von zwei Gnomen niedergeschlagen. Diese haben sie nach ausserhalb von Sturmwind verschleppt, wie Marcus es beobachten konnte. Schnell mobilisierte der Kommandant ein paar Söldner, die sich auf die Suche der zwei machten... Nachdem sie sich in Goldhain, bei den Wachen im Rotkammgebirge und in Dunkelhain durchgefragt haben, kamen sie zu einem Häuschen südlich von Dunkelhain, aus dem Schreie drangen. Beim näher kommen bemerkten sie, dass sowohl die Türe, wie die Fenster stark vereist waren. Von drinnen drangen immer wieder quietschende und nervöse Schreie nach draussen. Also versuchten die Söldner erst einmal ein Loch durch eine Scheibe zu schiessen... Dann durch das Andere... Der Effekt war eindeutig nicht der erwünschte. Denn von innen erklang ein: "Tubuuuuuuuk... Frostblitz!" und die Eisschichten wurden um ein Vielfaches dicker. Die kleinen Risse verschwanden wieder. Mittlerweile waren die Söldner frustriert, als von innen lautes Geschrei erklingt "He! Ihr da! Ich will verhandeln!"... Die Forderungen waren Folgende: Ein Dreisitz-Gyrokopter und schlappe 17.500 Goldstücke. Aber immerhin... Für einen nervösen Gnomen mit umgebundenen Bombengürtel, ganz vernünftig. Sie versprachen ihm das Ganze als von drinnen neues Geschrei erklangt... Wenn man genau hin hörte, konnte man vernehmen, dass die Bomben "vereist" waren und Talbrik nun versuchte, diese wieder auf zu tauen. Währenddessen hatte Thurgan lange Zeit die Beiden mit massenweisen Lügen abzuespeisen, sodass die Gnome so verwirrt waren, dass sie das Eis auf der Tür zum schmelzen brachten und nach draussen gingen. Sie kamen also raus und gingen - wie angewiesen - hinters Haus... Wo jedoch nicht die versprochenen Sachen standen. Dafür wurden sie von den Söldner überfallen. Vergebens versucht Talbrik dabei sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen, als Tredan ihn gegen den Boden drückte und halbwegs bewusstlos schlug. Thurgan konnte Tubuk aufhalten, der jedoch auf einmal einen Feuerball in Richtung Talbrik wirft... Die Lunte brennt. Also rannten alle davon... Tubuk versuchte sich noch weg zu teleportieren, schaffte dies auch, jedoch nicht, bevor er noch quiekend einen Schuss aus Thurgans Flinte ertragen musste. Das Dynamit, dass sich Talbrik um den Bauch gebunden hatte, explodierte... Zum Glück aller war es noch feucht, weswegen die Detonation nicht ganz so verheerend war. Trotzdem flog der Gnom daraufhin mit einem lauten Schrei durch die Luft und landete wohl ein ganzes Stück weiter Weg. Die Söldner konnten die Geisel also mehr oder minder wohlbehalten zurück bringen. Auftragstitel: '''Einen Gegenstand von Sprachwundern erwerben '''Auftragsart: Besorgung Auftragsgeber: Zwielichter Magier Beschreibung: Ein seltsamer Kerl in Robe heuerte uns an, zwei seltsamen Kerlen aufzulauern, ihnen zu folgen und anschließend den Gegenstand abzunehmen, den sie erhalten werden. Der eine habe einen schrecklichen Akzent und der andere einen Sprachfehler. OOC-Sonstiges: In feindschaftlicher Unterstützung der Morgenstern Bande. ' ' Zeitpunkt:' 31.03.2011 ' Ausführende: Zylos, Meriell Statusbericht: Die beiden Söldner zogen mit den Informationen die sie hatten los in Richtung Goldhain. Auf dem Weg fanden sie die beiden Zielpersonen. Sie waren auch nicht gerade schwer zu erkennen. Also folgten sie den beiden... Verloren sie kurzzeitig aus den Augen... Und naja, in einem chaotischen Moment ergab es sich, dass der betrunke 'Kerl' mit den beiden Halbstarken das Gespräch begann. Meriell, die sich etwas ungeschickt verhielt, machte die Wache aufmerksam, weswegen sie flüchten musste. Der Kerl schloss sich ihnen jedoch an... Und rasierte sich eine Glatze. Um ihnen kurz darauf das Amulett zu entreissen und es dem Kommandanten zurück zu bringen. Sonstige "wichtige" Begebenheiten thumb|600px|Der Söldnerkampf in der Altstadt Name: Die erste richtige Kampfhandlung zwischen den Bärentatzen und dem Dämmersturm Wichtiges in OOC: Alles hier geschriebene und vorallem die Namen, sind nur für die erkennbar, die dabei waren, respektive die Namen kennen. Nichts hier soll fürs RP verwendet werden! Dieser Bericht ist ausserdem aus Sicht der Bärentatzen geschrieben, muss also nicht unbedingt objektiv betrachtet werden. Die Kampfhandlung war zu 100% IC. Die Bärentatzen und Dämmerstürmer hegen OOC keinen Groll gegeneinander, danke. Cormagh wurde irgendwann weg getragen, weswegen der Spieler dahinter das Kampfgeschehen nicht mehr ganz mitbekam (wobei es irgendwie im Chaos ausartete)... Wenn euch irgendwelche wichtige Infos fehlen, sprecht mit IC drauf an, ich werds vielleicht anpassen. Zeitpunkt: 05.02.11 Kämpfer Dämmersturm (Meta): Aleona, Aléxandra, Trodai, Syranel Kämpfer Bärentatze (Meta): Bearnwin, Cormagh, Kábur, Lancaster, Raiku, Ryoz Sonstige Kämpfer (Meta): Adà, Bonxie, Borgar, Sinuve Bericht: Die Dämmerstürmer haben es geschafft. Nachdem die Beziehungen schon sehr wacklig wurden - durch mehrere Handlungen Seitens des Dämmersturms - belagerten sie uns im Pfeifenden Schwein. Immer wieder hörte man offensichtliche Provokationen, sodass wir uns für eine private Besprechung zum Kanal daneben zurück zogen. Um zu verhindern, dass sie uns belauschten, liessen wir den Eingang beobachten und immer wieder schickte Cormagh Mal den ein oder anderen Späher zur Kontrolle hoch. Irgendwann blieben Todesauge und Bearnwin etwas länger weg, also folgten wir. Da pöbelten die Dämmerstürmer also rum, aber die Bärentatzen mochten das ganz und gar nicht... So stellte sich Cormagh vor die Dämmerstürmer und forderte sie auf, Land zu gewinnen. Diese jedoch verlangten dasselbe von den Bärentatzen, also bekräftigte Cormagh seine Worte mit seiner Axt. Als Antwort wurden zwei Gewehre auf ihn gerichtet... Nun gab es kein zurück mehr, Cormagh stürmte nach vorn, in der Hoffnung, dass die Schützen nicht schnell genug reagierten und schleuderte mit einem kräftigen Axthieb Trodai nach hinten... Was den Kampf endgültig entfachte und alsbald sammelten sich schon die Schaulustigen und auch ein paar Wachen... Todesauge war leider der erste Kampfunfähige und Cormagh folgte als nächstes, der den Schlag einer dazugekommenen Fremden nicht erwartete. Der Kampf ging mehrere Stunden (ooc: 5-6 RL-Stunden) und einige weitere Kampfunfähige folgten, welche jedoch alle von Zuschauern aus dem Kampfgeschehen gezogen, verarztet oder gleich ins Lazarett gebracht wurden. Schlussendlich lösten sich die Kämpfenden nach und nach, als sie immer mehr von der Wache bedrängt wurden... Man könnte sagen, die Bärentatzen hätten mehr einstecken müssen. Trotzdem sehen sie es nicht wirklich als Niederlage an... Es war nur der Anfang vom Ende des Dämmersturms... Feste Name: Treffen "Auf Messers Schneide" Beschreibung: Siehe mehr Details im Wiki-Eintrag oder WoW-Forum . Status: Erstes Fest abgeschlossen, siehe Wiki-Eintrag für Bericht. .